


take me for a ride

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, M/M, Oh shit he's hot, Pre-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: Noctis drools over a grease-covered Ignis.





	take me for a ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [introductory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/introductory/gifts).



> For this kinkmeme prompt https://www.dreamwidth.org/go?redir_type=threadroot&journal=ffxv_kinkmeme&talkid=10230155

"Hey, Ignis," Noctis called as he walked into the garage. "Prompto's going to come with me to the . . ." He looked around, then double checked his phone. _Garage, 1-3pm_ was written right there in Ignis's schedule, and Ignis always kept his schedule. Prompto peered over his shoulder and shrugged.

"Ignis? Are you here?" Prompto called loudly.

There was a clank, then a muffled curse, and then the roll of wheels as someone slid out from under one of the Crownsguard cars. Noctis's jaw dropped as Ignis stood up, wearing only jeans and a tight white tank top that revealed every curve of his muscles. His hair was a mess, the white shirt covered in grease stains, and there was a glob of something black and sludgy on his cheek. He brushed his hair out of his eyes, setting a wrench down on the hood of the car, and said, "Apologies, I didn't hear you come in."

Noctis's mouth opened and closed several times, but nothing came out. He could feel his cheeks turning red as he struggled to keep his eyes on Ignis's face.

"We were just coming to let you know that I'm gonna go with Noct to the animal shelter for his volunteer shift," Prompto said, shoving Noctis with his elbow. "Right, Noct?"

Noctis snapped his mouth shut. "Y- Yeah, right. Uh. You've got some grease, right here," he said, gesturing at his own cheek. Ignis reached up to wipe it away but only managed to smear it in a dark line across his cheekbone, like some kind of excessively sexy goth makeup. It made the green of his eyes stand out even more. Noctis bit the inside of his lip.

"Oh, thank you. And yes, that's fine, I'll be another half hour or so here, then I'll need to clean up before I drive you over there. It appears I have less aptitude for auto mechanics than I do for strategy, so I've been trying to get some extra practice time in."

An awkward silence descended while Noctis attempted and failed to get his brain to reboot.

"Well," Prompto said, too loudly, "We'll leave you to it. See you later!"

Noctis found himself being towed out of the garage, his mind still empty of anything other than the grease smears on Ignis's face and the startling sight of the outline of sixpack abs beneath his shirt. Prompto burst out laughing as the door swung shut behind them, knocking Noctis out of his daze.

"Dude, your face!" Prompto choked out between laughs. "Oh man, I'm never letting you live this down."

Noctis shoved him, too aware of the blush still heating his cheeks. "Shut up!"

"Maybe you can get him to take you for a ride sometime," Prompto teased, waggling his eyebrows. Noctis groaned and buried his face in his hands. Puppies. Kittens. These were the things he should have been thinking of, not whether or not his ogling had been as transparent to Ignis as it was to Prompto.

As he followed Prompto down the hall, pointedly ignoring his continued ribbing, Noctis found himself smiling at the thought that perhaps his dreams would be graced by a grease-covered Ignis inviting him to hop on the back of a motorcycle.


End file.
